Til Death Do Us Part
by skaylark
Summary: Chelsea needs to be loved. Afton loves her. They were made for each other.


A/N: The original fifty prompts are from a 1-sentence LJ challenge. They caught my fancy and I ended up using the prompts, not the challenge, to write this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight franchise. All characters, etc. are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.

**#40 – Innocence**

Charmion is fourteen and the most beautiful girl in the village. Her eyes are always full of a charming naivety that disarms anyone she speaks to.

**#22 – Jealousy**

She always gets what she wants – no exceptions. Everyone adores her, and she will have it no other way. Once upon a time, a girl dared to challenge her place as everyone's favourite, and Charmion destroyed her.

**#4 – Pain**

Aro doesn't exactly ask before he changes her. She spends seventy-seven hours, forty-five minutes, and thirteen seconds in agony like nothing she has ever felt before. She begs for someone to kill her so that it will all end.

**#27 – Blood**

If rebirth was the worst thing she ever experienced, her first meal was the one of the best. Charmion will never satiate her bloodlust.

**#28 – Sickness**

Her mother is dying by inches when she returns. Soon, everyone is dead. They never loved her enough anyway.

**#24 – Taste**

Their blood tastes of regret and shame.

**#31 – Home**

She misses her home and family, but soon the Volturi have filled that role in her un-life.

**#17 – Tears**

Nobody loves her enough. Aro and Caius have mates, and Marcus will never care about anything but his lost love. Charmion spends her days in tears and her nights in anger.

**#20 – Freedom**

She tries to leave once, but Aro tells her that she'll never make it alone. She lasts thirty-three hours, fourteen minutes, and twenty-one seconds by herself.

**#32 – Confusion**

Why isn't there anyone for her? Why does nobody love her enough? Will she always be alone?

**#33 – Fear**

Maybe she is somehow broken. Maybe her gift is really a curse. Maybe nobody will ever love her for who she is, instead of what she can do.

**#36 – Market**

She's standing in the marketplace at night the first time she sees him. She knows immediately that she has to have him.

**#38 – Gift**

Charmion is too important for Aro to refuse her request. He has the black-haired boy changed for her.

**#1 – Comfort**

Listening to his screams is torture. Knowing that he'll always be there for her is Charmion's only grip on reality.

**#7 – Chocolate**

His eyes were the colour of deep mahogany when they closed. Now they are blood-red. Charmion thinks that it is an improvement.

**#47 – Moon**

The moon has always been linked to madness. Charmion is smiling like a lunatic as Afton confesses his love for her on the top of the Volturi's newly-acquired Italian castle.

**#14 – Sex**

He is so shy that she has to seduce him (twice) before anything happens.

**#49 – Hair**

He loves to tangle his fingers in her tawny tresses. Sometimes he brushes it away from her face and looks fondly at her.

**#25 – Devotion**

He would do anything for her. She would do anything to know that he will always love her most.

**#5 – Potatoes**

Once, on a visit to Ireland, he throws a potato at her. It turns into a full-blown food fight. Neither of them can stop laughing.

**#10 – Ears**

Every night, he whispers pretty words to her as he holds her in his arms.

**#18 – Speed**

Sometimes they slip out of the castle and run in the countryside. The joyous feeling of the earth under her is rivalled only by the glorious knowledge that he is always beside her.

**#11 – Name**

She changes her name to Chelsea eventually, to fit in better with their modern settings. Afton will never call her anything but Charmion.

**#34 – Lightning/Thunder**

They love to slip up to the roof during the fiercest storms and revel in being alive.

**#2 – Kiss**

She loves to kiss him after he has just eaten.

**#23 – Hands**

She thinks every part of him is beautiful, but she loves his hands best of all. They are large and strong and they hold her so tightly that she knows he will never let her go.

**#48 – Waves**

He takes her on a trip to the beach once, for their 1500th anniversary. They splash and play under the moonlight, and everything is right with the world.

**#12 – Sentinel**

Afton may not have a special talent, but he always has Chelsea's back. She knows that she will be safe no matter what happens as long as he is around. He will never let anything hurt her.

**#3 – Soft**

Vampire skin might be as hard as diamonds to a human, but to another vampire, it is soft and pliable. Chelsea loves the way her skin shapes itself around his.

**#6 – Rain**

She loves rain best, because of the way it makes everything seem fresh and new. Her mistakes are all in the past.

**#41 – Completion**

She knows everything there is to know about him, and his knowledge of her is absolute. They will always belong together.

**#46 – Sun**

Afton says he loves to see her in the sun, because then her skin is as radiant as her soul. Sometimes they sneak out during the day just so they can look like diamonds for a while.

**#50 – Supernova**

The love she has for him is greater than any measurable force in the universe.

**#15 – Touch**

After all this time, the feel of his fingers on her skin still makes her weak-kneed and dry-mouthed. They are always intertwined.

**#29 – Melody**

Sometimes, when she is sad, he sings to her.

**#35 – Bonds**

It doesn't matter that nobody else loves her as much as she deserves. Afton is enough.

**#9 – Telephone**

Chelsea throws her phone at him once because he was away for too long. She can't stand being separated from him.

**#37 – Technology**

The world marches on, but Chelsea remains right where she wants to be: with Afton.

**#39 – Smile**

He has always said that her smile could cure a rainy day.

**#8 – Happiness**

She has always pitied humans. They aren't capable of experiencing the depth of emotion that she can. They could never feel this joyful about anything.

**#42 – Clouds**

They say that there is always a silver lining. Maybe the bright spot in not fighting the Cullens was that she didn't risk losing Afton. He's never been the best fighter.

**#44 – Heaven**

Paradises are never lost. Not for Chelsea. She has never not gotten what she wanted.

**#21 – Life**

Three thousand years is a long time to be alive. Chelsea relishes every minute.

**#30 – Star**

She once heard someone describe their lover as their sun. She thinks the comparison foolish: the sun is nothing but a star, one of untold millions. Afton is her universe.

**#43 – Sky**

The Egyptian sky is so intensely blue that it would blind the eyes of a lesser being. Chelsea's eyes are too fixed on Afton to even notice.

**#19 – Wind**

Felix was too busy fighting Amun and Kebi to see Benjamin set Afton ablaze. It's amazing what a little fire and air can do.

**#26 – Forever**

He promised her that he would love her forever. Maybe forever doesn't last as long for some people as it does for others.

**#16 – Weakness**

Afton has always been Chelsea's weak spot. He was the only one who has ever loved her enough. Without him, the world is empty.

**#45 – Hell**

Chelsea survives for five minutes and twenty-two seconds after Afton is gone. It feels like an eternity of suffering. She screams the whole time.

**#13 – Death**

Chelsea is grateful when Tia smashes her skull in. She has never believed in an afterlife, but nothingness is infinitely better than being apart from Afton.


End file.
